


和你

by JLNEcstasy



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLNEcstasy/pseuds/JLNEcstasy
Relationships: yikun - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	和你

「一」

蔡徐坤做了一个梦。

他梦到王子异情人节的前一天满脸歉意地对自己说要回一趟太原，不能和自己一起过节了。

两人在冬天就约定好了要一起留在北京过年，把所有行程都排到了年二十七之前。王子异开年受邀走了好几个秀，加上几个春晚要录，国内国外连轴转，一月份到现在待在家里的时间加起来还没有三天。他在阿姆斯特丹机场的休息室里和蔡徐坤视频，对方一看到自己眼下的乌青就眉头紧锁，一副要发作的样子。

气鼓鼓的，王子异一边老实挨训一边偷偷心想，真像只小猪。

「厉害了王子异，这几天没怎么睡觉吧，你还真是每天到处飞了啊。」

王子异噗嗤笑了出声，清了清嗓子换上了一副播音腔，「那蔡PD可不能给她们等级全部A。」

蔡徐坤训人的心思也没了，一秒破功笑出了屏幕外。

荷兰和广州的直线距离是9100公里，要一次飞上12个小时才能见到你。我不能跟你分享同一顿下午茶，不能在仰望夜空的同时对你说晚安，所幸我还可以随时随地感受到你的情绪，跟你一起大笑，对你说我爱你。

机场广播传来了第三遍催促登机的通知，王子异却一直舍不得挂断，最后还是蔡徐坤先开了口。

「你快去登机吧，我好困，还要再睡一…」

「小坤。」王子异突然压低声音，「等我们忙完了，你想不想出去旅游？我是说，就我们俩。」

「二」

梦里汹涌肆虐的失落和委屈的余波这会儿还在他心头翻滚着，想寻找热源钻进那个人的怀抱，却只摸到一半冷冰冰的床铺。长年累月培养的习惯让他行动先于意识，眼睛还没睁开就给王子异拨了个语音电话。

一个小时的时差不足以让两人的生活习惯产生巨大的差异，电话还没响了两声就被王子异接起来了。

「子异…」蔡徐坤把自己闷在被子里，声音闷闷的，电话那头是对方有些沙哑的关切声，不用猜也知道一定是一副睡眼惺忪的样子。

「没事，没事，我就是睡前随便看了看新闻，然后就，做了不太好的梦…」蔡徐坤责备自己拨电话不分时间，又想着赶快打消王子异的担忧，吸了吸鼻子又说「真的没事，你陪我说会话就好了。」

两个人又闲聊了很久，久到王子异又添了几首歌进歌单，久到熬夜冠军蔡徐坤在凌晨四点又一次产生了睡意，半梦半醒间，好像听到了王子异问要不要明天就来找自己。

是在做梦吧，蔡徐坤心想，我掩饰得这么好，都没有跟王子异说想他，那个笨蛋一定看不出来吧。

直到第二天一觉睡到日上三竿，打开手机看到置顶的两条新消息。

王先生：落地了，很快就到。

王先生：[动画表情]

蔡徐坤大脑瞬间死机，和聊天页面里王子异发来的仰卧起坐小黄鸡大眼瞪小眼了三秒钟，估算了一下机场到市中心的时间，突然一个念头后知后觉在脑子里炸开：艹他大爷的，胡子没刮。

几十分钟后，蔡徐坤终于抱到了昨天晚上没抱成的那个人。

「你…那个…工作室的事情处理完了吗？」蔡徐坤把头埋在王子异的肩膀，小声责备他，两只胳膊却诚实得很，箍在王子异的腰间一动不动。

他们本可以一起过来，蔡徐坤却以共同出行过于招摇，有被拍到的风险为由提出分头行动。自己先来，王子异在情人节的前一天再来汇合。他还说，正好自己有几首歌已经到了后期制作的阶段，趁着一个人在的时候一鼓作气做完，到时候就可以把工作一股脑抛在脑后。

但究其背后的原因，则是因为王子异的工作室从月初便开始经历人事变动，年前又苦于工作繁忙无法分神处理事务，蔡徐坤心疼他，便想找个借口为他空出时间，让他忙完手头的工作后，再毫无负担跟自己度过一个悠长温馨的假期。

这可苦了小狮子，原先计划好的共同旅行的假期因为这突如其来的「变动」被砍掉了一半。他手头所有的音乐都已经制作完毕，哪有什么制作到后期的新歌，只好每天在酒店里发呆，在便笺纸上勾勾画画些歌词和乐谱，又揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里。

他想念王子异，想念到无数次反思自己的决定有多愚蠢，却又不想让自己之前几天的努力付诸东流。

所以昨天他在委屈和失落中惊醒，听到王子异从电话里传来的声音时，天知道他用了多大的力气，才把那句「我好想你」用力憋在心里。

「基本都处理差不多了，别担心。」王子异在蔡徐坤的额头上落下一枚轻柔的吻，「想我还不说，昨晚把我心疼坏了，小傻瓜。」

蔡徐坤想要开口辩解，想把积攒了一夜的委屈发泄出来，想说我昨晚好辛苦，我都没抱到你。结果开口却变成了——

「你干嘛惹我哭啊，你坤哥堂堂男子汉，去年一整年除了解散演唱会被你弄哭都没哭过…」

然后他的唇舌就被王子异吻住了。

王子异的吻一直是细腻而绵长的，可以抚平他内心的焦躁不安。他总是先用舌尖勾勒，轻轻吸吮他果冻般柔软清甜的双唇，再徘徊着一寸一寸舔舐蔡徐坤的贝齿，等待他在一个合适的时机张开嘴，与他唇舌交缠。

吻毕，蔡徐坤软倒在王子异的怀里调整着呼吸，胳膊虚虚挂住王子异的脖子，听见那人贴近自己的耳边低声说——

「和任何事情相比，你都是更重要的。」

「三」

王子异的提前到来让蔡徐坤的委屈烟消云散，两人考虑到安全原因打算换一家酒店入住，整个下午的时间王子异在收拾行李，蔡徐坤便跟在他后面絮絮叨叨自己这几天的琐事。被王子异戳破自己的心思以后他就不再掩饰，甚至还会刻意夸大自己的委屈和「奉献精神」来惹人心疼，如愿以偿地讨到一个又一个吻。

入住了新酒店以后，二人默契地达成了共识。蔡徐坤不再发自拍，从根本上杜绝了任何可能产生的风吹草动，彻底开启了遁地状态；王子异则新图和存货齐飞，一副我一个人在家里待得无比充实的姿态。

说是度假，两个人都不是愿意出去玩的人，每天宅在酒店，除了被蔡徐坤带出去吃了两次炒年糕和拉面，大部分的时间都是靠外卖解决温饱问题。在一次和谐的睡前运动以后，王子异的手机提示音响了起来，明天就是情人节了。

王子异好奇蔡徐坤做了什么准备，却又怕破坏了他的惊喜。只是他万万没想到，自己在情人节的一大早被男朋友神秘兮兮赶出了房间，还勒令自己不锻炼满三个小时就不许回来。

王子异在健身房蹬车举铁，小小的脑袋里布满了大大的问号。

蔡徐坤在厨房忙前忙后，蛋液打散葱花切碎，想了想又把火腿肠换成了胡萝卜。

三小时后，王子异的手机终于亮起来了。

宝宝：可以了，上来吧。

宝宝：[动画表情]

王子异看着小猫咪比划swag的表情包，内心默念了一句酷的bro，收拾装备搭电梯上楼，一开门就看到蔡徐坤端着一盘蛋炒饭向自己走来。

蔡徐坤围裙还没解开，额头上有细密的汗珠渗出来，眼睛亮晶晶的，一副求表扬的样子。

许是蔡徐坤洗手作羹汤给自己带来的冲击力太大，王子异站在原地，喉结上上下下动了几动，愣是一句话都没说出来。等他终于回过神来时，自己已经把还系着围裙的蔡徐坤压在了料理台上。

「你…尝一尝啊…」蔡徐坤是被突如其来的变故吓到，声音细如蚊蝇，像猫爪挠在王子异的心上，让他心痒难耐，只想狠狠欺负蔡徐坤。

「一会再尝。」王子异重重吻上蔡徐坤的唇，不同于之前的温柔，像要把他拆吃入腹般，从脖子，锁骨一路向下吻到小腹，手也没停下来，三下五除二解开了蔡徐坤的围裙又把他脱了个精光，为他做好扩张后却迟迟不肯进来。  
王子异趴在蔡徐坤的身上大口喘息着，他还在平复自己的情绪，怕自己伤到蔡徐坤。

这时一只温热的小手却直接握上了他的性器。

王子异瞪大了双眼，蔡徐坤被盯得脸红，一只手挡住了自己的眼睛，裸露的皮肤暴露在空气中微微发着抖，另一只作乱的小手却还在上下撸动着。

「子异你别光看我…你倒是进来啊…」

王子异脑子里那根名叫理智的弦彻底崩断，抬起蔡徐坤的双腿架在自己肩头，扶着自己的性器长驱直入。

「啊——子异——」蔡徐坤发出难耐的呻吟声，抓住王子异的一只手和他十指紧扣。王子异下身大力挺动着，俯下身和蔡徐坤接吻。

「宝宝…谢谢你的情人节礼物。」他胡乱吻着蔡徐坤的眼睫和脸颊，嘴里含糊不清地说着，「我好喜欢你…真的好喜欢你…」

「嗯…我也…啊！喜欢…喜欢子异…」蔡徐坤被性器反复摩擦肠壁的快感逼出了泪意，一句话被顶弄得支离破碎。

蔡徐坤用小腿轻轻踢了踢王子异的肩膀，示意他去床上，王子异从善如流就着交合的姿势抱起蔡徐坤往卧室走去，每走一步都重重顶在他的敏感点，又把性器顶进了一个前所未有的深度，让蔡徐坤忍不住呜呜哭了出声。

王子异让蔡徐坤跪趴在床上，重新从后面进入他。一只手箍着他的腰，另外一只手握住他半硬的性器，给他更多的快感。

高强度的前后夹击让蔡徐坤很快缴械投降了，他大声呻吟着射了出来，王子异接收到讯号以后也加快了速度，连续顶撞了几十下以后尽数射在了蔡徐坤的身体里。

王子异拨开蔡徐坤被汗水和泪水粘在脸上的头发跟他接吻，蔡徐坤的胸口还在剧烈起伏着，眼睛也有些失神，俨然一副沉醉在高潮里的样子。

「宝宝，情人节快乐。」

「子异也是，我爱你。」

两个人享受着事后的温存，这时窗外有雪花扑簌落下。

「子异…你看诶！外面下雪了」蔡徐坤不愧是恋雪少年，即使浑身上下每块肌肉都酸痛不已，还是第一时间跳起来，冲到飘窗前。

王子异应声走过去，从背后抱住蔡徐坤。似曾相识的场景总能勾起悸动的回忆。就像两年前的大厂，一年前的上海，两个月前的北京。

他不是一个有恋雪情结的人，但他会在社交账号记录初雪，会在歌单里添上关于雪的音乐，不过是因为他爱上了一个喜欢雪的男孩。

所有的温柔和仪式感都给你，因为我的世界因你才更温柔，岁月更迭被你赋予意义。

END


End file.
